Artelonia
Overview The Holy Artelonian Empire '''or '''Saint Empire Artélonien, '''is a nation on the continent of Feomora. Officially established as an empire in 1837, Artelonia is one of the oldest countries in Feomora and has a long history of religion form the Sturian- Sankturian Church. Geography The Holy Artelonian Empire is divided into three differnt sectors. - Outer Lands (Tierras Distantes) - The Greater Empire (Le Grande Imperio) - The Royal District (Le Distrito Royale) '''The Outer Lands or "Tierras Distantes) contains Many Mountains, Valleys, and Coniferous Forests. Most Small Villages and towns are located in The Outer Lands. Most Mining and Logging is done in the Outer Lands. 87% of the workforce in the Outer Lands is Agriculture and Mining. The Greater Empire or (Le Grande Imperio) mainly consists if Forests and Flat terrains. The Greater Empire contains Almost all Of The Empire's Main Cities and Industrial Bases. Most of the Workforce is based in the Cities, Factories, and Mining. The Greater Empire Region makes up 68% of the Total Land of The Empire. The Royal District or (Le Distrito Royale) consists of a Vast Range of mountains surrounding The Royal City of Bellanova. The Mountains named "Cascadias" sit 10 Miles from The Royal City. The Royal Districts contains all government based buildings and The Royal Palace at The Outskirts of The City. Bellanova is the only major city in The Royal District. The Royal District inhabits most Noble Families, but not all. Workforce in the Royal District work within the City of Bellanova and in the Cities Defenses. Major Cities in The Empire are: Bellanova, Aurora, Parc Asterix, Nouveau Aurore, and La Canrille History Artelonia was founded in 1837 as an Empire under the Sturian-Sankturian Church. Before its establishment, Artelonia was a confederacy of many different city states. There were 2 main states: -Federacion de Estalana (Pro- Monarchy) -Etats-Unis D' Arten (Pro- Republic) They were all united under the same church. In 1741 after the death of the Leader of Sturian-Sankturian Church, The states fell into disarray. The states were, at that time, beginning to draft and plan a unification of the city-states lead by a king and the Sturian-Sankturian Leader. However, Upon his death, The Republicans of Arten decided that it was best to create a unified republic. The monarchists of Estalana differed. So, as a cause of political ideologies, both city sates went to war for leader ship over the lands. The wars lasted almost 50 years. In 1793, A prominent leader from Estalana, Antoine Orleans decided to merge all countries under the same King but have a form of government that would include representation of the people. The Monarchists and Republicans decided to adapt a parliamentary monarchy under the Sturian-Sankturian ChurchChurch. The King would be the main leader of the entire country, but laws and acts would be passed through a government legislature. The Spread of Artelonian Culture throughout the world started the Artelonian Empire. Through these events, Antoine Orleans was made king and his house began. For almost 40 years, Antoine I 's rule lasted. Upon his death, his son Antoine II began to take leadership of the Now United Empire Government Structure The Official Government of Artelonia is a Parliamentary Monarchy. The Official Head of State is Roi Antoine Orléans II. FULL TITLE: Su Excelencia Divina, L' Emperador Artelonio, Antoine II, Maison D' Orléans. Défenseur de la Santa Iglesia Sturia-Sankturia) ( His Divine Excellency, The Royal Artelonian Emperor, Antoine II, House of Orléans. Defender of the Holy Sturian-Sankturian Church.) '' The Head of State is hereditary and will pass on from generation to generation The Parliament of Artelonia is located in Aurora. Official Name of the Parliament is The Casa Des Députés (House of Deputies). The House of Deputies consists of 300 Deputies from each District of Artelonia. Each Deputy may get elected twice only. Each Term lasts 2 and a half years. Legislative elections occur every 2.5 years The Leader of The House of Deputies is the Head of Government AKA El Premier Ministro The Prime Minister is Elected during National Elections. National Elections Happen Every 5 Years. Prime Miinister can be elected twice. There are 6 offices of government officials. They are: Le Bureau de Educacion - (Office of Education) Le Bureau de Defensa - (Office of Defense) Le Bureau de Cultura - (Office of Culture) Le Bureau de Economia y Financia - (Office of Economy and Finance) Le Bureau de Agricultura -(Office of Agriculture) Le Bureau de Infraestructura y Comercio - (Ofiice of Trade and Infrastructure) Each Office Leader is appointed by the King and is approved by the House of Deputies. Mayors are elected through local governments and citizens. Economics he Economy and Trade of Artelonia consists of: Manufacturing of: -Iron,Steel, Copper, Tin, other metals -Building Materials (Buildings,Bridges,Roads) -Ship/Naval Works (*For Future Years*) -Weapon Production Agricultural Production of: -Wheat -Most Vegetables -Champagne (*Colony of Artonia contains most Agricultural Production while Mainland Artelonia is more Industrial*) Artelonia's GDP: 1.014.144$ Military The Armed Forces of The Holy Empire of Artelonia. The Armed Forces of Artelonia consists of three* branches. - The Royal Navy ( La Marina Royale) (LMR) - The Imperial infantry ( Fuerza du Terre) (FDT) - Royal Air Force (Fuerza de L'Air) *Fourth Branch for very future years) - Royal Guard (Guarde Royal) (GD) '''Total Active: 751,560' (LMR) : 240,210 (FDT) : 468,720 (GD): : 43, 630 Total Reserve: 421,780 (LMR) : 191,120 (FDT) : 201,430 (GD) : 69,230 Currently, The Royal Navy is the most important branch of the military according to national leaders. Most funding and research goes towards the advancement of the Navy. The Government of the Empire also spends in new equipment accordingly every 5 or 7 years. The Royal Guard is mainly stationed in Bellanova, The Royal Palace, and at every location the emperor travels. Infantry drills and slight training occurs every 3 years. Royals The Holy Empire of Artelonia is currently Ruled by King Antoine II. His Father Antoine I is the first line of the House of Orléans. Other Notable Noble Families related to the Orleans are: ''-House of Capet -House of Ballacard -House of Dreida -House of Hernan '' Each family lives within the Royal District of Artelonia